


【双张】汲汲营营

by Janetqinliyu



Category: Historical RPF, 历史同人
Genre: F/M, 大明王朝立宪au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetqinliyu/pseuds/Janetqinliyu
Summary: 性转大魔王首相老张×弱小可怜又不行·被用完就扔4D其实是一个a爆全场的大魔王睡服自己心怀鬼胎的伴食中书的故事中间有高张的回忆提及后记中小申登场！混邪！可以说是历任首相间各种意义上的斗争
Relationships: 张居正/张四维, 张居正/申时行, 高拱/张居正
Kudos: 4





	【双张】汲汲营营

所有人都知道财阀公子出身的现任自民党党魁张四维和首相的关系不一般。

不久前刚刚结束休假重返政府的议员端着酒杯站在角落里，安静地看着熙攘的人群众星捧月般包围着首相。

就在上午，考成法被正式颁布。所有回荡在下议院穹顶之下的驳斥和不同观点都悄无声息湮沒在举国欢呼的浪潮里。

张四维回归后，自民党一改暧昧不清的态度。一边倒式的站队为这场政治拉锯战画下了最后的句号。

年轻的党魁抱着臂抿了一口酒，权当做自己辛苦付出的自我犒赏。

所有的庆功晚宴都差不多，参加者无非感慨赞叹歌功颂德，再嬉笑着在嘴上痛打落水狗。好像嘴唇上下一碰，他们就能指点江山一样。张四维在心底冷笑一声，纵然已经参加过许多次这样的集会，但每次看到这些人没由来的志得意满夸夸其谈，还是会从心底里生出厌烦。

但他不能悄无声息地离开。从内阁秘书掉下来的议员穿上自己最正式的双排扣黑色竖纹三件套，配了袖扣，还特地找出自己许久没有用过的怀表挂上。能让张四维耐着性子站在这里的原因只有一个。

他在等待。

等待来自首相张居正的褒奖，以及他应得的酬劳。

张四维打起精神，搁下空杯，抿出一个笑来安抚身边有些惴惴不安的党内议员。

他当然知道，这次的法案对于自民党称不上友好，蒙受的损失几乎是肉眼可见。他们扶上去的人还不知有多少还能存续。

弊大于利。

但是没有办法。他又拿过一杯灌了自己一口酒，视线随着首相正红色的裙摆游移。厚重的金色酒液顺着食管滑进胃袋，偏甜的回味从喉头反上。热意一点点熏腾。

他又尝了一口。

贵腐甜，首相好大的手笔。

他解开西装纽扣，摸出怀表瞥一眼。

时代变了，张四维垂着眼对自己强调自己再清楚不过的事实，眼前舅舅担忧又暗含期盼的面孔一晃而过。

“时代变了。”  
他们站在蒲州机场的贵宾候机室里。刚刚请辞回到家的王崇古摸出两支烟，随手递给自己外甥一支，自顾自地打起火，深吸两口，再慢慢吐出袅袅的烟圈。

“子维，高相已经下野了。”

张四维夹着烟站着没动。

他舅舅看看他，也不再说话，只是蒙着头抽烟，看着窗外的飞机起起落落。

末了，王崇古摁熄了烟头，拍拍自己外甥的肩，留下话离开。

“不要辜负你自己。也不要辜负我和坡翁。”

“好自为之吧。”

蒲州晚秋的天高远疏淡，飞机滑翔而起，只在地面留下一个小的几乎不可见的影子。迅疾的秋风和枯黄的草叶下是凛冬将至的萧索。

张四维站了一会儿，还是点燃了香烟，夹在指间发愣，等烟头快要烧到手了，才把一口没抽的烟丢进烟灰缸，转身登机赶往栾城，去见自己仓皇倒台的老师最后一面，然后头也不回的直飞北京。

果然，他还是不喜欢贵腐。 

太甜了。

张四维扶了扶微微滑落的眼镜，额角的微微的汗意让金属的镜脚变滑。

年轻的党魁在心里感慨着，面上对着看过来的首辅勾起一个温润柔软的笑容，微微举杯示意。

人前素来冷面威重的首相饶有兴致地打量他一眼，露出一点点笑意晃了晃手里的酒杯。

看来他的眼镜没挑错。张四维谦恭地向首相低下头。浅金色的纯色玳瑁和金丝一上一下框住不切实际的野望，能让他在贴近首相喜好的前提下最大限度地看上去无害驯顺。

“敬首相！”在觥筹交错里，有人激动地提议道

“敬首相！”所有人为一个人的成就举杯，轰然应声。

简单的一句话就把宴会的氛围炒到了高潮，这就是张居正的魅力。

终于算是差不多了。

下议院少数派的党魁呼出一口气，听着首相最后的祝词。他实在担心自己再这样不尴不尬地留下去就要把自己逼疯。

首相是美人，偶尔一笑更是美的惊心动魄。哪怕那只是一抹绝大部分人看不懂的意味深长，但对于曾经是首相床伴的张四维而言，这样的暗示已经足够明显了。

即是酬劳，也是付出。

张居正若无其事地走过来，裙摆分开人潮波涛。

“子维辛苦了。”

他们碰杯。

“为首相做事，我的荣幸”

张四维恭敬地低下头，在首相的注视下将杯中物一饮而尽。

意料内的亲吻来的猝不及防。

首相本来就身姿欣长，穿上高跟鞋更是与他的身高相仿。带着酒意的气息喷在面颊上，湿润的吻压在唇角，却在下一刻倏而远逝。

周遭的嘈杂中断了一瞬，又像什么都没发生过一样继续。

首相低低的笑起来

“子维倒是变化不大，一如往昔啊。”

他随手搁下空杯，又扶了扶有点歪的眼镜，慢慢地伸出舌头舔了舔刚刚被亲过的地方。

大厅里的灯光被水晶的吊顶灯反射到每一个角落，斑驳凌乱却亮的吓人。张四维在大提琴最后华丽的尾音里眯起眼睛，跟着首辅笑起来。

他惯来识趣。

“我总是您的人。”张四维听到自己这样说。

虔诚的匍匐，叩拜至高的权力。

首辅仔仔细细地打量着自己名义上的晚辈。末了，她放下没喝完的酒，勾上张四维的手臂一道离开。

一路上首相问他的舅舅，问他的老师，问山西近来的状况。

车开进了花园，他们停下了这些话题，交换了一个真切的吻，然后一路跌跌撞撞地摸进二楼的主卧。

张居正是熟知这里的，他们在这里做了许多次。床头柜每一层里有些什么首相一清二楚。

谁都没有开灯，他们就站在床边楼抱着接吻，反复触摸衣料下阔别已久的躯体。

张居正突然抬手摘掉他的眼镜。

张四维一惊，不自觉地蹙起眉。他是散光，室内昏暗的环境对他更加不友好，世界顷刻就模糊起来。没有人会很喜欢失控的感觉。

一双手把他推到床边踉跄着坐下，接着腿上便一重。张四维下意识地扶住首相的腰，沁凉的绸料在指掌下滑过，眼前是边界虚糊的大块暗红。

见鬼的酒。

张四维咬着后槽牙暗恼，随手甩脱了外套。

否则他何至于狼狈如斯。

首相的手反复流连在他的腰际，一下一下撩拨，摸得他浑身紧绷喉头发紧。

多没出息啊，他闭上眼睛偏开头。

不管多少次都是这样。他们明明年龄相仿，他却一直在仰望她的背影，不管哪里都比不上。

“马甲很好看。”首相叼着他的耳廓轻咬。

当然好看。张四维本来就是清隽消瘦，上佳的裁剪将收腰的效果进一步放大。

本来服帖压在马甲里的领带也被首相抽出来拉散。眼前雾蒙蒙地什么也看不真切，张四维似乎看到眼前的人笑起来。金蓝斜纹的丝质领带缠绕在首辅的指间闪映着粼粼光华。

在下一刻他就被蒙上了眼睛。

细碎的摩擦声在耳边放大。那大概是首相的手指，压着领带抚过他的眼睛。

她会笑吗？还是面无表情？会露出那种曾经在面对老师才有的表情吗？张四维神思不属地开始胡思乱想。

他早就见过工党党魁和绿党党魁肆无忌惮在办公室欢好的样子，紧密地好像世界都无法插足于他们之间。

“子维，进来吧。”那时候还是财相的张居正喊他进去，“不是说是有关俺答部的紧急事务要让我和肃卿过目吗？”

尚且年轻还没经过大风大浪的内阁秘书夹着文件傻站在门口，脸颊烧的滚烫。

任谁看到自己的老师在上班时间光着屁股抱着女性同僚在办公桌上做爱都会分外尴尬。

高拱也很尴尬，看了看门口的学生，一时也不知道是抽出来还是怎么办才好。

“拿过来吧。”财相向他伸手，出奇的淡定。张四维也只好僵着脸跨过散落一地的杂物和衣服走过去，踌躇一下，默默打开文件展示给自己的两位上司看，毕竟他们俩看上去并没有空腾出手来自己接。

首相脸憋的通红，轻咳一声转过头去认真研究窗帘上的花纹。财务大臣仍旧是八风不动，面上涌动的情潮完全不影响她的状态，就着他的手迅速看完了议会商讨的提案，随手在桌上摸了只笔侧过来开始批复。

内阁秘书捧着文件，眼睛看哪里都不是。

“子维”张居正叫他

“手不要抖。”

他克制不住又是一抖，眼神不小心晃到两人交合的地方，又是一阵脸热。财相笑起来，玩味地看他一眼，移了移腿，大大方方让他看。

高拱重重地咳了一声。

张四维终于反应过来，嗫嚅着道歉，一句话说的结结巴巴，声音也越来越小。他垂下眼再不敢乱看，所以直接错过了财政大臣饶有兴致的打量。

首相瞧见，又重重地咳了一声。

“子维是老杨和鉴川托给我的”高拱严肃又正经 “太岳，你可别想着……”

后面的话突然没了声。张四维小心地抬眼，看了看老师突然一下子涨的更红的脸，又看了看气定神闲继续写批注的张居正。

“张江陵！”高拱一激动说话的音量就上来了“我在跟你说正事！”

“我也在做正事。”财政大臣写完最后一个字，也不看首相，扔下笔直接对着张四维吩咐道“替我誊一遍再发，字有些糊了。”

这绝对是种煎熬。接了文件夺路而逃的张四维这样想着。他是听了出门前财相的最后一句话才突然明白过来自家老师为什么气急败坏到几乎不顾仪态。

“肃卿果然是老了。我不过收了收，你便不成了。”

“子维”首相叫他

“你自己脱吧”身上的人起身离开他的腿面。

她会看吗？

张四维慢慢解开马甲的纽扣，脱掉。解开衬衫的衣扣，松掉皮带，踢开皮鞋。

彻底硬起来让后面简单的动作变得有些艰难，他费了好大的力气总算是剥掉自己的裤子，把紧束在小腿上的吊带袜扯掉扔在地上。

“首相……”他茫然地转向声音传来的地方。

“吃掉。”伴随着命令而来的是被推倒在床上的动作和递到唇边的药。

张四维愕然。他相当确认自己不需要这个。

耻辱，可他没有拒绝的余地。

首相很满意情人驯顺听话的样子，吻了吻张四维的侧脸，紧接着就把人拷在了床头。

药见效很快。

重重地喘出一口气，他攥紧了没有多少富余的链条，指尖不安地扣弄。药物带来的灼热让脑子昏昏沉沉的。

今晚看来是不会好过了。

首相坐在床边不知道悉悉索索地在干什么，估计是打定主意要看他狼狈不堪的模样了。

这是羞辱，也是一种变相的驯服，就像熬鹰一样。首相想把他框上链子，当束在手边的狗，为了她的理想和目标效力。

这样的角力不可避免，但在他已然这样婉转示弱的情况下仍步步紧逼，只能证明首相要的远比他愿意给的更多。不然如何偏要连他最后那一丁点儿可怜虚妄的自尊也要尽数碾碎？

勉强拉着最后一丝清明咬紧嘴唇，张四维不自主地拽着镣铐绷起背，靠着还没被体温完全捂热的被褥纾解脊背的灼热，腰臀已经开始不自觉地磨蹭身下的被单，滚烫的硬物支楞在半空里。药物加速了动情过程，放大了感官，同时也降低了他的忍耐力。

大片凉滑的绸料扫过皮肤，张居正拢了拢裙摆，干脆地垮坐在他的小腹上磨蹭。张四维脑子里突一片空白。他看不见，但有些东西用不上眼睛。首相腿间的暖热潮腻直接又清晰地蹭在小腹上，娇嫩的隐秘处坦荡地与肌肤相贴的感觉美好的惊人。

首相根本没穿内裤。

该死的药。

他现在硬的发疼，却难能纾解，除了急切地拉拽束缚再挺腰磨蹭上位者的臀胯表达一下自己对首相的渴望之外毫无办法。

张居正的目光居高临下地扫过，伸出一只手在他胸口随意点一点，张四维便不敢再动，只好辛苦咬牙熬着。凉意在滚烫的皮肤表面炸开蔓延，却在眨眼间被窜得更高的情热淹没。骨子里分明是择人而噬的凶狼，却被迫藏起獠牙，伪装成彻底温顺无害的样子。

张居正的手抚过他的侧脸。

那双手是修长的，有力的，根骨分明的，也是十指芊芊玉笋红那样柔软的，美艳的，丰润的。

张四维小心的含住抵在自己嘴唇上的手指，细细地啄吻，舌尖探出口腔舔过修剪整齐的指甲边沿。完全落在下风的议员由着首相的手沿着自己高束的手腕一路划过上臂胸口，最后落到腰际。

他太清楚自己的行为会为自己招致怎样的奖赏或者惩戒了。做过那么多次，张四维完全了解首相喜欢的每一种神情每一种方式，就像张居正也很清楚他最受不住的形式一样。

选择正确。

他听到首相慢条斯理地拆开什么的包装袋，咽了咽口水，喘息也遏制不住地变得粗重。

“肃卿说的对”湿滑的橡胶制体被压在性器的顶端，首相的手动作起来，把被包裹住的头部纳入掌心揉捏。

“子维是乖孩子，嗯？”

没人能在这种情况下拒绝。被调教得当的猛兽拉扯着镣铐呜咽哀求的样子是首相最会喜欢的。在外人面前沉郁冷淡的议员一边点头，一边胡乱蹭着枕头。喉结上下滚动，苍白的皮肤沾染艳色更惹人怜爱。除了现在玩的不亦乐乎的首相，大概还没有人能知道领带下那副平日里阴沉的眉眼能有怎样的好风光。

一层简单的薄膜，被首相套上又取下，在淌水的性器已经不知道被人控在手里上上下下撸磨玩弄了多少遍。所有的自制力和底线被碾地粉碎，张四维只能狼狈地随着身上人随心所欲的动作泄出暗哑的呻吟。再紧的牙关也扛不住铺天盖地的情潮。

他终究是熬不过。

张四维终于颤声喊她首相，一遍遍卑微的哀求，努力让自己符合她的心意，好讨得那么点宽宥恩赏。

首相很满意，于是一坐到底，把自己交给床伴，爽快的动起来。只是第一下，他就在一片混沌里听到自己隐约带上哭腔的长音。

交欢的过程变成了交战。有人大胜归来，尚且意犹未尽，有人却是丢盔弃甲，兵败如山倒。

这个该死的药真的要命。丢了一次以后，张四维的脑子总算是清醒些了，想起之前那些，就像被人一棍子闷在头上，张了张嘴又说不出什么，窝火又憋屈。

湿润的腔道随着张居正的呼吸一遍遍微缩，再加上未尽的药效，半软的器物很快又硬起来。

首相仍旧跨在他身上，大概仍是一如往常的风轻云淡，只是打开那副手铐。他慢慢地坐起来，搂住她，靠在她的颈窝里努力放平呼吸，随手摸索着首相背后的拉链，脱下那条露背的晚礼服，在胸乳蓓蕾间流连以取悦自己的上司。

“子维……”首相没有摘掉他眼前的遮挡，呼吸也不乱，似是感概又似是在追忆，自顾自地沉默了好一会儿，才轻飘飘地来了一句“你这样不成啊。”

张四维一愣，随即咬紧了嘴唇，浑身发抖。

他就知道会这样。

他总是不成的。在她面前他总是不成的。

连这次回来也是。他的老师，家人，党派输的一败涂地，一个个地被她被赶出去。

她准他回来是为了施恩作秀而已，只是因为自己是对她毫无威胁力的最佳选择而已。

你连威胁她都不配，为了那么丁点儿的恩惠，只能做首相身下摇尾乞怜的狗。

张四维猛地抬头，凭着感觉咬上首相的唇吻，拆开首相尚且整齐的发髻，任由浓密的长发散落扫过胸口，把人压倒在床，下身尽数抽出再往里狠狠地一贯，不管不顾地冲撞起来。

他如何便不成了！

他如何便成不了？

他张四维，如何便成不了？

这样的位子是不常用的。此时若能解了领带，大抵还能看到议员满眼凶暴的戾气和通红的眼角。

他们纠缠撕咬在一起。等再分开，张四维嘴唇上已是被咬破了口子，甜腥萦绕在舌尖喘息之间。而首相不论在何种境况都处变不惊，手指压过他的伤口，划过喉结，最后抵在起伏的胸膛打转。

“这才像点样子。”她说，“不愧是肃卿的学生。”

声音比北地的朔风更冷，一个字一个字凿进张四维被情欲，怒火和药物搅地浑浑噩噩的脑子。

毛骨悚然。

冷汗从后颈发出，燥热和旖旎顷刻间消失的无影无踪。身下首相的目光凌厉地剖开皮囊骨肉，直接扎进心底。

张四维彻底清醒了。他僵在原地，舌头也像是被冻住，一句话都说不出。

放松，他这样对自己说。慢慢的让全身紧绷的肌肉放松，控制住自己的表情，呈现出无害的样子。

可以苦涩，可以委屈，可以愤怒。唯独不能怨恨。

笑，再把早就准备好的说辞说出来。

“去而远之，谓交谊何？”他这样为自己开脱。

张四维实在不想像自己的老师、舅舅一样落魄地带着满腹的遗憾和不甘滚出这里。他还有很多很多想要的，那些未实现的，未完成的，在胸膛里烧的滚烫的，他永永远远都不想舍弃的妄想与野心。

没什么好想不明白的。只是低头而已。

何况又不是第一次了。

首相很满意，却换了一个让张四维感到更羞耻的话题。

“子维想过我吗？”

在这种时候，首相问的显然不会是思念与否。他缓缓从首相的身体里退出来，低下头在身体曼妙的像二十岁的首相小腹上落下亲吻，仔仔细细地雕琢，试图避开这个难以启齿的话题。

肖想，他当然有过。难道有人能在面对妖精一样的首相故意撩拨挑逗时不产生不该有的遐思吗？张四维是个有正常生理需求的男性，又不是庙里的泥塑，他在看完高张的现场后，如何不会面红耳赤地肖想，如何不会狼狈不堪地发现自己有反应？

张居正了然，手插在他的发间抚摸，又往下按了按，示意他继续，顺便气定神闲地换了个问题。

“怎么想我的？”首相的声音里还透着愉悦的笑意。

张四维沉默地起身，凭着感觉拨开落在前额的发丝，再一路从张居正的膝盖蹭到大腿内侧，到了腿根处又故意加重力道，在柔嫩光洁的肌肤上吮出痕迹。手指描摹着首相的私处，揉过充血的花蒂，探进潮腻的软肉间戳弄流连。

犹豫片刻，他点点头，算是回答了第一个问题。

“在哪里？”

“首相……”他嗫嚅着哀求，被逼的一退再退，却仍旧得不到自己想要的放过。

张居正就像没听到一样，爽利地吐出低吟，然后重复了自己的问题。

“在哪里？”

“……厕所。”

有了开头，后面的一切都变得简单起来。

“嗯，深一点。是看到我和肃卿那次之后？”

“是。”

“很好，不要停。你脱了吗？脱到哪里？”

“……拉链。”

“只拉开拉链？然后呢？”

张四维颤抖着吐出一口气，放弃没有意义的抵抗，抽回手扯掉橡胶套，当着首相的面摸上自己的性器上下动作起来。

“就这样。靠在隔间的门上，只敢拉开拉链，想着您，闭上眼睛反复回想，然后自己来。”

“还有呢？”

“我……不敢让别人知道，捂着嘴不敢出声。最后忍不住射在手里……”然后在洗干净手之后又羞又愧地给了自己一记耳光。

“像现在这样？”

这太过了。张四维胡乱的点了点头。他所受到的教育保守而传统，这样带着驯服意味的露骨调情于他而言几乎是无法承受的。和一个实际上属于别的男人的女人发生悖德的交欢令人不齿，更何况她曾经属于自己的老师。但就算这样，连对她最简单的肖想都能让他一个人兴奋得发抖，以至于在首相向他伸出手后甘于沉湎其中再难自拔。

从肖想自己恩师的情人，到意外背着自己的恩师和他的情人滚上床，做他情人的床伴，再到现在这样。他们的关系从诞生到发展都混乱地不可言述却又顺理成章。

张四维根本不敢等张居正后续的反应，直接伏下身吻上首相身下的密地。按着自己所知晓的首相的偏好竭力用唇舌取悦她。

他听见首相餍足地哼笑，喘息间拖出绵长的呻吟，指掌下身躯绷紧，逐步步入高潮，而自己则陷在这具身体主人精心构建的多重牢笼里难以挣脱。

最后，他脱力地枕在首相身上，由着她解开自己眼前的束缚，一下一下地梳理自己有些散乱的头发。

大块的色块无意义地堆叠在眼前，深浅交错，勾勒出不规则的阴影。张四维疲惫地合上眼睛。

总归是看不清，辨不明。遮与不遮，有什么区别？

很快，首相起身去洗漱。

等到张四维收拾妥当，带好眼镜从浴室里走出来，就看到首相穿着他买的那件珠白色的睡衣，披散着湿漉漉的长发陷在天鹅绒高背沙发里，指间夹着点燃的香烟。隐隐洇湿的真丝在月光下更加丰润柔和，半透的绸料藏不住雪腻肌肤上的红痕。衣角和蕾丝堆砌在深蓝色绒布上，就像海潮上的碎沫。

他走过去推开窗，坐在了素衣美人的对过。

首相深吸了一最后一口，把烟揿灭。

“子维，”掌握着张四维未来的人笑起来“枢密院议长兼下议院议长怎么样？”

他怎么都没想到张居正会给他这样的回复。

“你还能坐在我上首呢。”首相笑着站起来，拍了拍他的肩，自顾自上了床。

尘埃落定。枢密院议长兼下议院议长，这就是他汲汲营营向那人求来的恩典，一个被她囚禁于高台之上，做她手下傀儡的机会。

首相的独断专行在此刻体现的的淋漓尽致。

凭心而论，这个看上去荣显尊崇职位甚至还比不上他现在的议员身份来的好。张四维蜷起手指不自觉地摸索着自己的衣带。

他知道，所有的付出都像打了水漂，自己也活的像个笑话。

但再怎么样，聊胜于无。

在窗口坐到被风彻底吹醒不再有失态的可能了，新任的议长才站起来关窗上床。

后记

那个被广传为首相情人的新任内阁秘书在第二天上午九点准时按响了张四维家的门铃。

“阁下日安。”

申时行，张四维在心里默念，冷眼打量着眼前留着长发面容温和柔媚的青年。他知道的理所当然比其他人更多。现任内阁秘书，首相的嫡亲弟子，江陵宇下人，获得首相支持的工党党魁竞争者。

如果那些更诡秘的有关他性别的传言属实的话，那倒确实是一个看上去无害的厉害角色，他想着，顺手把还没有定型额前碎发推上去，让开了进门的路，直接把人领进了卧室。

首相已经梳妆完毕，散落的长发被规整的盘起来，从镜子里瞧见了跟在张四维身后抱着文件和衣袋的学生也有些讶异，随口问了一句怎么是他来？

“戚帅的奏报今天上午刚刚到。老师上次说戚帅和谭部长的奏报直接拿给您就是，经手别人我也实在不放心，便擅作主张替了楚滨兄连着衣服一并过来。”青年熟门熟路地将衣袋里的套装取出，按着顺序一件件放到首相手边，搁下新的皮鞋，又麻利地打开了文件夹。

张四维识趣地起身准备离开却突然被张居正开口叫住。

“无妨” 刚刚涂完口红的美人首相照了照镜子，当着两个人的面淡定地脱下睡裙 “汝默直接念。子维过来……”

首相瞥人时总带着三分漫不经心，偏生那一抬眼就有万种风情。现下她裸身站在镜子前拿着学生带来的胸罩比了比，然后透过镜子瞥向站在身后的张四维，还眨了眨眼。

“帮我穿一下。” 语气平淡的就好像在说帮她拿只笔一样。

申时行半垂着头，继续拿柔软甜媚的嗓音和从老师那里学来的淡定，四平八稳地继续念戚继光的来函。

张四维在首相背后伸出手，摸进去帮她将内衣调整好扣住，确保这件衣服能最大程度发挥它的本职功能。

不过很快，内衣和首相身上的痕迹就被正红色的套装遮住，信也到了尾声。

“我会回信给他的，汝默辛苦了。”她这样说着，转身示意张四维低头，在自己新任命的议长唇上辗转盖下戳，然后扶着他的侧脸欣赏自己的杰作。

“这个颜色，子维用倒也好看。”

那边俊秀的青年捂着嘴笑得眉眼弯弯。

“首相……”张四维尴尬又窘迫，无奈地拖长了调子，却毫无办法。唇上新蓄的薄须也粘上了首相的口红，只好皱着眉拿手背去蹭，却越蹭越多，瓷白的肌肤上全是艳红的狼藉。

首相似乎特别喜欢他这幅模样，饶有兴致地拉过他又在侧脸落下一个吻。

“我很期待你明天上任的模样。”张居正在他耳边留下最后的话，随后离开去参加下午的政府会议。

她的好学生则是笑得谦恭又温柔

“期待明天与议长阁下再遇。”申时行这样说，跟在首相身后离开。


End file.
